Magic Eight
by Daysky
Summary: Kasumi Itoh. Seventeen years old. Average looks. Brown hair. Brown eyes, if a little big. Small breasts, average grades, average popularity, average friends. Oh yeah, and I can only use magic eight times in my whole life. All in all, nothing about me suggested I'd suddenly find three gorgeous boys fawning over me. But for some reason, I've found myself in just that position! AU OC


**Ok, don't worry, I've got a set time schedule for all my stories, and I won't drop any unless they have no reader interest. So here's my new story, hopefully some of my followers have watched the Maburaho anime!**

Kasumi Itoh. Seventeen years old. Average looks. Brown hair. Brown eyes, if a little big. Small breasts, average grades, average popularity, average friends. Oh yeah, and I can only use magic eight times in my whole life. All in all, nothing about me suggested I'd suddenly find three gorgeous boys fawning over me. But for some reason, I've found myself in just that position! Ok, wait; let me back up to yesterday, the day all of this started.

I still remember how it felt, sitting around as everyone shared their numbers. 'Mine's 28601!' 'Aw, really? I've only got 25282!" Eight. That's all I could think as I sat in the corner. I've only got eight times, eight chances. After that, I'll turn to ash. It's the first day of my second year at Aoi Academy for the Magically Gifted. This day's always the hardest, because everyone's numbers are fresh in their minds, and it's all they want to talk about. Eight times, that's all I've got.

"Hey Kasumi-chan, what did you get? The usual?" Maaya Nakamaru. Class 2-B's good for nothing slack off. She's the girl who claims to be my best friend, but she would turn on me in a second if I threatened her standing as 2-B's hottest girl, or her standing at anything else. She hates losing, almost as much as she hates anyone who's better than her at anything. Seeing as that's a lot of people, Maaya didn't have many friends, but her many male admirers seemed to make up for that in her mind. Boys had never looked at me twice, so I couldn't really relate to her odd way of thinking.

As the day progressed, our useless teacher Ms. Iba managed to level up twice during homeroom, and twice more in later classes. Gaming had and always would mean more to her than teaching ever could. It was when I went to my dorm for the night that the whole world shifted around me.

Pulling my door open, I was dropping my bag when I saw him. The room before me was definitely mine. That was my sea green pillow, my turtle alarm clock (yeah, I like turtles a lot, deal with it), my manga books stacked on the shelf. My stuffed turtle (his name is Kaji and he's green and orange) was sitting there on the desk. So why the hell was a half dressed boy standing in the middle of my room, his back to me, unpacking boxes like this place was his?

"Um, excuse me, I think you've got the wrong room…" the tall boy whipped around, his red dyed hair flying before settling neatly around his shoulders.

"Kasumi-chan, dearest, I know your name forwards and backwards, I read it on my photo of you every day, there's simply no way I'm in the wrong room!" Even if your name hadn't been written on the door, I would've known from the sheer abundance of turtles! You've been fond of them since your sixth birthday when your Great Aunt Makoto bought you this orange and green one, who you named Kaji two days later!" Umm, ok, stalker much? Since when do random guys appear in my dorm room in nothing but their underwear telling me things about myself I've never told anyone? Wait, he's only in his underwear!

Plaid boxers, at least two sizes too small, oh, Kami, what have I gotten myself into? Wait, if you look past the weird red hair, he's really kinda… cute! Five minutes later I realized I'd been standing there staring at him while he spoke my name over and over, getting louder and louder, and changing it a bit every time,

"Kasumi-chan! Kasu-chan! Kasu! Sumi-chan! Sumi! Mii-chan! Ka'mi! Kasumi Itoh, earth to Kasumi Itoh!" jerking back to reality, I tore my eyes away from him and focused on the wall behind his left ear.

"You better have a good reason for being in my room, and for Kami's sake, put on some clothes!

It was surprising how quickly things had gotten out of hand. It'd been a normal, if slightly depressing, day until now, with this strange boy in my dorm room. At least he has proper clothes on now.

"My name is Youta Sawatari, and I'm your husband!" he crooned, tossing an egg shaped pillow onto my bed.

"Husband? I'm sorry, but I'm 17, and last time I checked, there's no ring on my left hand!" I glared at him, I was definitely not in the mood for this!

"Details, details! We'll get to that later. Do you want dinner Ka'mi-chan?" he glanced at me over his shoulder, looking _way_ too concerned, "You didn't eat any lunch, so you must be-" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence due to the slamming door as I ran into the hall. What. The. Hell. Was that? It is _not _normal for half-naked boys to show up in girls' dorm rooms claiming to be their husband and asking if they want dinner. It is _so_ not normal!

"Kasumi-chan, I found you!" I couldn't even breathe between the cry of joy and the moment after when my wrists were trapped above my head against the wall and a tall, lean body was pressing against mine. "I've been looking for you _all_ day, darling, you've waited long enough!  
I'll satisfy your desires right now!" looking up in shock, an incredibly handsome blonde boy was looking down at me, spouting nonsense about my 'desires'. Oh, hell, not another one! Wait, _desires_? Shit.

"No way! Not here, not in public, not at _all_!" this is bad, this is _really_ bad!

"Oh, I get it, you're the private type, let's step into your room then, I promise I'll be gentle!" at that moment, the door to my dorm flung open.

"Ka'mi-chan, did you say you wanted din- You horrible beast! Get your filthy hands off my Kasumi!" with a grin, the blond boy released my hands, but didn't move, and in a completely different voice than his seductive purr just moments before, he growled at Youta,

"Kasumi-chan and I are a little busy, if you'd leave that room for a little while, she prefers privacy!" shoving the red haired boy from the doorway, the tall, handsome blonde dragged me in. "There, there Kasumi-chan, is this better? More private and romantic?"

"There's nothing romantic about this at all! Leave me alone, you creep!" running for the door, I jerked it open and raced down the hall. Youta had been standing right outside my door, and was now flattened to the opposite wall with a hilarious expression, but I just wanted to get out of that place!

I almost ran smack into the Dorm Mistress Ms. Hirosaki, while trying to avoid her, I tripped over the steps and fell flat on my face. _Today just isn't my day…_

"Kasumi-chan, come back!"

"Ka'mi-chan, darling, did you say you wanted dinner?" as I looked up from the cold concrete, I saw two feet in socks and traditional sandals. Another insanely attractive boy stood over me. With long blue hair and a green and grey yukata, he looked like someone straight from a Feudal Era movie, all the way down to his razor sharp katana, which was pointing right at my face.

"Someone who causes this much trouble for others should be removed from this world." He stated flatly.

_Today is _so _not my day…_

**Sooo what do y'all think? I worked really hard on this, so I hope it turned out as well as I think it did!**


End file.
